Drabbles et Histoires courtes : Dragon Ball Z
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petites histoires sans aucune prétention, divers rating.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Thème : Balade.

* * *

Truks se posa sur la terre, il sourit, il frappa de brefs coups sur la porte d'entrée de chez son ami. Ce denier lui ouvrit non sans entendre la douce voix de la mère de ce dernier. Il eut une expression gênée. Il salua cette dame et emmena le cadet de la famille Son. Ils ne prirent pas très longtemps pour s'envoler loin de cet endroit. Quand ils jugèrent être assez loin. Ils se mirent à s'embrasser. Il eut une expression gênée. Leur balade n'avait que ce but pour eux, se défaire de leur frustration et aussi s'aimer bien loin des préjugés que leurs parents pourraient avoir. Même le père de Goten ne semblait pas contre.

« Tu penses le dire un jour aux autres ?  
-Pour eux, on est encore les gamins, puissants, mais pas assez qui jouent ensemble.  
-Nos jeux ont bien changé, depuis...  
-Maintenant, tu n'es pas gêné quand je fais ça... »

Trunks glissa sa main sur le membre dressé de son meilleur ami et amant. Il fait quelques mouvements pour le faire venir le plus rapidement possible. Bien entendu. Ils ne purent en rester là et firent l'amour passionément, chacun criant le nom de l'autre...


	2. Quotidien

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Goten volait, pour aller chez Trunks. C'était devenu une habitude entre les deux demi-sayens. Il avait pris le pli depuis leur tendre enfance où parfois, ils avaient dû faire qu'un grâce à la fusion. Maintenant qu'ils étaient plus grands, les combats venaient moins, mais le fait que son père soit un des guerriers les plus puissant de l'univers attirait les combattants comme des mouches. Certains étaient sympas, d'autres moins. La terre vivait en constant danger avec un tel personnage. En plus de ça, ce père aimait le combat plus que de raison. Si son frère avait été poussé aux études. Lui avait suivi sa route. Il aimait le combat aussi, mais il n'était pas le cerveau qu'était Gohan. Il arrivait à la maison de son ami. Aller en cours, c'était d'un ennui. Ils préféraient tous les deux jouer les justiciers. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de costumes. Ils étaient connu dans le milieux pour être desbons combattants.

« Trunks ! T'es là ?  
-J'arrive Goten... »

Goten se laissait tomber sur le sol. Il se mit à dessiner des choses abstraites. Il dessinait plutôt bien. C'était étonnant vu qu'il n'avait fait d'étude dans ce sens. Il préférait trop parcourir les airs avec son meilleur ami. Celui qui était un peu son modèle, celui qu'il voulait égaler. Ce qui n'était pas toujours facile. Le garçon aux cheveux violets le devançait toujours de peu. C'était l'âge disaient certains. Mais son père était moins âgé que le père de son ami, pourtant, il était bien plus fort. Il se levait en entendant les bruits de pas de son ami.

« On y va ? »

Goten hochait vivement la tête. Il s'envolait à la suite de Trunks qui avait toujours un plan. Il le suivait de très près. Les cheveux courts s'agitant à cause du déplacement qu'effectuaient les deux garçons.

« Encore un qui croit être plus fort que ton père. Il l'a défié à la télévision. Ma mère m'a dit que même ta mère pourrait le battre.  
-En même temps maman est la seule humaine avec ta mère à faire peur à mon père.  
-J'arriverai presque à plaindre le futur mari de Pan.  
-Elle a six ans, il est encore trop tôt pour penser ce genre de choses.  
-Pas faux. »

Les deux garçons rirent de bon cœur et se mirent devant l'homme. Il était assez imposant niveau muscle. Mais niveau ki, il valait à peine plus qu'un Hercule. Ça se ferait en quelques secondes seulement. Ils s'occupèrent de lui en lui faisant promettre de s'en aller loin de leur planète. L'homme faible ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déguerpissait. C'était une broutille. Alors le duo profitait du temps libre pour aller pêcher. De quoi faire plaisir à la mère de Goten qui cuisinait comme une déesse. S'ils pêchaient assez, peut-être que Goku viendrait pour voler les trois quart de leur repas. Toujours en vadrouille, mais c'était comme ça que vivait son père. Apportant qu'un peu d'argent pour les permettre de vivre dans leur petite maison perdue.


End file.
